medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Genjitsu Momozono
| image = | alias = Pervert Number Three | gender = Male | affiliation2 = Shiranui Household Momozono Family | occupation = Momo Momozono's Double | previous affiliation2 = Sub-House Joint Team | relatives = Momo Momozono (Relative) Kujira Kurokami (Relative) Nashi Kurokami (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 142 | image gallery = yes }} Genjitsu Momozono (桃園 幻実, Momozono Genjitsu) is a member of the Shiranui Household affiliated with the Momozono family, and the double of Momo Momozono. Personality Genjitsu is, by his own admission, a pervert who prefers the two-dimensional world to the three-dimensional world, and would rather have a two-dimensional pocket than a four-dimensional pocket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 9 Appearance Genjitsu has brown eyes and jagged, blonde hair. Genjitsu wears a dark shirt and darker trousers, as well as an apron. He does not seem to wear shoes, though he does wear white socks. History Genjitsu was originally born from the Shiranui Household, before becoming a part of the Momozono family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 13 Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Genjitsu is waiting for Medaka Kurokami on the aircraft carrier Black, along with the other suitors. He introduces himself as pervert number three, and claims he prefers the two-dimensional world to the three-dimensional world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 8-9 He expresses his belief that Medaka will make a great two-dimensional object if pressed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-13 Genjitsu listens on as Bukiko Udou explains the rules of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 15-16 Genjitsu is the third to battle Najimi Ajimu, believing he had a 97% chance of winning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 1 However, he is easily defeated by one hundred of Ajimu's magical skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 4 As Genjitsu lies defeated, it is revealed that he and the others are actually nothing more than doubles for the real suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 10 Unknown Shiranui Arc At the Shiranui Village, Genjitsu reports to Hansode Shiranui that Medaka and three others are approaching the village. When Shinkirou Kotobuki points out how useless Zenkichi was during the Jet Black Wedding Feast and that Shiranui was the true supporter of Medaka, Shiranui splashes her tea on Shinkirou, surprising Genjitsu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 7-9 After Iihiko Shishime realizes Fukurou Tsurubami does not want Shiranui as a double, he leaves the Shiranui Village, beating Genjitsu and several other doubles in the process. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 18 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Genjitsu confronts Medaka at Hakoniwa Academy as part of the 100 Flowers Run, along with Iihiko and the rest of the Shiranui family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 18-19 Medaka defeats Genjitsu with her Forsaken God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 5 His message to Medaka is to live as long as the thickness of paper. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Trivia *The names of the six doubles all contain kanji that hinted at them being impostors. His name, 幻実 (Genjitsu), contains 幻, which can mean "Phantom" or "Illusion". *Genjitsu's preference for the two-dimensional world over the three-dimensional world seems to be influenced by Momozono, whose style allows her to seal her opponents into cards. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shiranui Household